Crash Into Me
by SpaghettiChib
Summary: From best friends to lovers; it was the plot to every bad romance novel, but Dick and Wally couldn't care any less. Nope, they really couldn't. KFxRob  Previously titled 'Come With Me'


**Warning: **Cussing, making out, and heart-to-hearts. How I wish my life could be a fanfic… ;)

xXx

"_You…complete me."_**  
><strong>-_Tom Cruise, _**Jerry Maguire **

xXx

"I like Central; it's…nice," Dick said, sitting across from Wally in only his boxers and T-shirt on the hard wood floor. It was 11:03 at night with Wally's Ipod playing lowly throughout the room and various candy wrappers and pillows littered around the two teens. The house was empty.

"Dude, it's like, so boring. I mean, yea it's nice and cozy I guess and we have our super baddies like Gotham, but sometimes I just want something more, I dunno, _interesting_," the speedster shrugged, only in his form-fitting jeans with his legs overlapping Dick's on his bedroom floor.

"How so?"

"Well," he paused to catch a piece of popcorn in his mouth that Dick tossed him. "I've always been a country boy, but once you grow up and become a speedster that can visit _every_ big city in America in _one_ day, you see what's out in the world. Yea, Central is a city with its tall buildings and all, but it's pretty small and not_ happening_, if you know what I mean," Wally said.

"Don't you like Central?"

"Of course I do. I couldn't be happier, but at the same time, I could be…if that makes any sense," the speedster said, leaning back against the desk and looking at the blue-eyed teen in front of him. Dick paused for a moment, studying the redhead with his lips slightly pursed in thought before grabbing some more popcorn.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," Dick shrugged, tossing another piece of popcorn at Wally and playing with a loose string on the speedster's jeans.

"Care to elaborate there, boy wonder?"

"Nothing, I just get where you're coming from," Dick said, leaning back against the bed with a plain expression but still intrigued, if you picture it right.

Wally stared right back at the teen, eyebrow raised and biting the inside of his cheek slightly. They stayed silent for a minute before Wally gave up and chuckled.

"I've known you a long time, bird boy, and I _still _don't get you sometimes," he smirked, running his hand through his hair.

"Ok then, I get what you mean because, you're right. You are a speedster that can see the whole world in a month, and you've seen a lot when you run. It's only natural that you want something more then what you have," Dick said. Wally thought for a moment before smiling and looking at the acrobat with his eyelids lowered and a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"What?" Dick asked after a moment, chewing his popcorn slowly.

"I'm right," Wally smirked.

"So?"

"_So-o…" _Wally crawled over towards the boy wonder and placed a buttery kiss on his lips. "How does it feel knowing I'm right for once?"

"But I wasn't even arguing with you," Dick smirked, placing one hand on Wally's cheek.

"Shut up and go with it," Wally said before going in for another kiss. Dick chuckled against his lips before giving one last peck and letting Wally crawl in between his legs, the red head laying back into the boy wonder with his head right below Dick's chin. The acrobat smiled before wrapping one arm around Wally and tracing the speedster's abs with his other hand.

"Did you ever think you were going to end up being the richest 15 year old alive, living in the Wayne Manor, and attending _Gotham Academy_?" Wally asked after a moment, watching Dick's hand draw on his stomach.

Dick chuckled before exhaling out his nose and closing his eyes, moving so that his chin rested on Wally's shoulder. "No, I can honestly say the thought never occurred to me."

"Are you happy it did? And I don't mean about your parents…" Wally said the last part quietly, grabbing Dick's hand to give it a comforting squeeze. He knew the boy wonder wasn't going to break down or get all depressed or anything like that, but it would always be a touchy subject. Wally was always careful when it was brought into the conversation, and would only briefly talk about it before changing topics. Dick always knew what the redhead was doing, and appreciated it in more ways than Wally thought. "But are you fine with your current situation?"

Dick was quiet for a minute, his eyes now barely open and the thin blue that was shown seemed to be glowing. "I miss my old life, but you wouldn't believe how happy I am with my new one…" Dick said, his eyes closing as he hid his lips in Wally's hair.

The speedster pursed his lips slightly and thought in silence for a moment.

"Simple, yet satisfying… I like it," he smiled, loving it when Dick giggled and kissed his bare shoulder.

xXx

They were in the kitchen now that same night, Wally sitting on the counter-top and eating strawberries while Dick mixed cake batter next to his boyfriend. The kitchen light was on dim but there was enough light for Dick to know what he was doing and not screw up the ingredients. It was 1:17 in the morning.

"Are you gay?"

Dick nearly choked on his own spit. Seriously.

"_What?" _Dick gave a what-the-fuck laugh and looked up at the speedster with one eyebrow raised, one corner of his mouth hitched up a little more than the other.

"Are you gay?" Wally repeated, looking at the black haired teen curiously before popping a strawberry into his mouth.

"What do you mean? I'm dating your ginger ass, aren't I?" It didn't come out bitter, but sounded amused.

"Well, _yea, _but that doesn't mean you're _gay_," Wally said.

"Explain," Dick continued his mixing, slowly.

"I think I'm really just in love with you. I mean, yea, I've noticed hot guys in the past and shit and secretly hooked up with one or two, but I've never really thought of any guys _romantically_ except for you," Wally said, and Dick almost swooned when Wally said the love part. Almost.

"So what are you then?" Dick asked, placing the bowel on Wally's lap and continuing to mix.

"If you want the 'politically correct' term," Wally used air quotes around the two words and made a voice. "I guess I'm bisexual," the speedster said.

Dick raised both eyebrows at the red head.

"What? I still think some girls are hot but I also think some _guys_ are hot. And I love you but I'm not _completely _over hot chicks. But I'm in a perfect relationship with you right now, probably the best I've ever been in because we didn't have to go through that whole 'learning about your partner' stage because we were already best friends. And it's already comfortable and sexy and like those romances you read in the novels-"

Dick stuck a cake batter-covered spoon into Wally's mouth.

"So what are you now?" Dick smirked at the red head. Wally thought, really thought before pulling the now clean spoon out of his mouth.

"I'm Richardsexual," Wally smiled proudly, kissing Dick's lips soundly.

"Richard?" Dick quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Well, Dicksexual just sounds like a fancy way of saying 'gay'," Wally shrugged while the acrobat cackled and turned to pour the batter into the cake pan. "I've never been in love with anyone else, you know…"

That's it. Dick was going to marry this man.

"That's either gotta be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me or so lame that I'm just going to overlook it and focus on the sweet part," Dick put the cake in the oven before walking over to Wally and lifting himself up to the speedster's level, small smile on his lips and face mere millimeters from his boyfriend's. "Cause seriously, that was _really_ sweet," he whispered before kissing Wally with a smile, the ginger placing one hand on Dick's neck.

"Don't make out with me to avoid the question," Wally said against Dick's lips, the boy wonder smirking before placing his bare feet back on the ground. "Are you gay or what?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I am, Wals," Dick said, eating a strawberry and cleaning up the counter.

"Whaddo you mean?" Wally's eyebrows knit together in curiosity and slight worry for some reason.

"I mean, I've only dated a few girls-never any guys-but those were little flings that I really wasn't…_feeling. _With the team, being Robin, dealing with publicity, living with the _Batman_, I was just never really into my girlfriends. Relationships just never really interested me, you know? Plus, I always have to be pretty secretive, with the superhero thing and being the adopted son of a billionaire. Secrecy and girlfriends equal disaster, _heavy_ on the dis."

"What made you change your mind about dating?"

"You," Dick giggled. "It's _so _easy to fall in love with your best friend, Wally, no matter what gender. What you want in a lover is what your best friend is- someone you can talk to, that makes you laugh, that knows you inside-out, that will always be there for you. Everyone is really in love with their best friend; they just don't know it," Dick said, a small smile playing on his lips the whole time.

"That actually makes sense," Wally said.

"Of course it does; I said it," Dick smirked, the speedster rolling his eyes at his boyfriend with an adoring grin.

"So you've just been under my spell this whole time and finally realized you're completely head over heels for me?" Wally grinned, sliding off the counter to wrap his arms around the boy wonder from behind, his bare torso pressing comfortably into Dick's back. "Interesting, bird boy. Very interesting indeed…" he murmured into Dick's ear.

"If you say so," Dick smirked before turning his head enough to kiss Wally's cheek.

xXx

So, they were sitting in the love-seat swing on the back porch now later that night, each having a fork in hand and just eating straight from the cake resting in Wally's lap. It was quiet and glowing with the moon and Kansas stars, crickets and whatnot echoing in the streets. It was 2:46 in the morning.

"Do you think of Barry as your dad?" Dick asked, leaning into his boyfriend with his legs bent up on the cushions next to him.

"Sometimes," Wally shrugged, taking another bite from the cake resting in the middle of his criss-crossed legs.

"Have you ever called him 'dad'?" Dick looked up at Wally.

"Twice…" Wally gave the faintest smile and looked ahead of him, leaning against his side of the swing so Dick was now practically laying on him.

"Care to share?"

"Well, first time it slipped was when it was just an average morning in the house. Uncle Barry and I were rushing around- at a normal speed- and just blabbering stuff. He was asking me shit like if I did all my homework, did I brush my teeth, remember we had training to do that afternoon, the usual. And I was just giving these half-assed answers through the walls, but I just said 'yeah, dad' out of nowhere and we both stopped like we were frozen. He pretty much zipped over to me and like, _crushed _me in a hug after a few seconds of awkwardness. He didn't say anything but kissed my forehead, which was pretty weird, and told me to have a good day at school before rushing out the door."

"Well, did he ever talk to you about it later?" Dick chewed on a piece of cake thoughtfully.

"No, we just went back to being the uncle-nephew duo," Wally shrugged, getting another bite of the cake.

"No like lovey-duvey, bonding type of conversation after?"

"Let me get to the second time," Wally put his hand up in front of him and closed his eyes, making Dick chuckle and sink into the speedster.

"Very well then."

"Remember when I didn't talk to you for a week and I wasn't at the mountain for a while?"

"Yea, I remember…"

"Well, Flash and I weren't on a mission; I had a run-in with Zoom and barely made it out with my life somehow. I don't remember how or anything, but I remember sitting in a dirty alley with my uniform in shreds and blood flowing all over me. It hurt so bad, I couldn't even move. The next thing I knew, Flash was crouching over me, crying while saying things you would say after discovering your nephew looking like he was seconds away from dying in a dirty alley. He was blabbering so bad I couldn't even understand him. But I remember saying something like 'It's ok, dad,' in the middle of it all, which wasn't a good move because it only made him cry harder," Wally said, plain expression on his face.

Dick was stunned by the story, really. He really had no idea _that _had happened to his best friend without him even knowing. Barry _must've_ taken Wally to the Batcave after that, where else could he have gone? How had Alfred and Bruce managed to keep _that_ a secret from him? Why _did _they not tell him about it?

"He mentioned the 'dad' thing when I was still recovering and asked why, but I just said 'cause it feels right', simple and easy. He told me some corny line that I thought was the best thing ever at the time before once again, kissing my fore head and giving me a hug."

Dick shifted to wrap both of his arms around Wally's neck, burying his face into the speedster's bare shoulder.

"How come you never told me about the fight?"

"We're superheroes, Dick; battle wounds are an occupational hazard," Wally said, placing his lips in the boy wonder's hair. Dick was going to get to the bottom of the story, but not right now. It was too nice right now.

Both were silent, cake currently forgotten as they were lost in thought.

"I've never called Bruce 'dad'," Dick admitted after a few minutes. Wally looked down at his boyfriend with his eyebrows knit together.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Dick nodded.

"Well, why not?"

"Because, I always have some inner battle with myself about calling him dad before I do it. I mean, it's like I'm…_replacing _my _real _dad if I call Bruce that. I don't want to do that, Wally…" Dick relaxed into the speedster, arms hanging loosely around the ginger's neck. Sure, Wally could argue that he was in the same position as Dick, but it was different.

Dick's parents had loved him; Wally's didn't.

"I don't think your dad would mind…" Wally whispered.

"Why?"

"Because, you're happy. When you're together with Bruce, don't you feel safe? Like nothing will ever hurt you again?"

"Is that how you feel with Barry?" Big, blue eyes looked up at Wally, and the speedster could only smile and softly kiss his boyfriend's lips.

"I feel safe when I'm together with Uncle Barry. There's no other way to describe it," Wally whispered with a grin and half-lidded eyes.

"Nothing can stop us when we're together," Dick sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall onto Wally's chest.

xXx

They were making out on Wally's bed now (that same night, you know the drill), the red head lying on his boyfriend half way with Dick's back barely arching off the mattress, his arms wound tightly around the speedster's neck. All the lights were off but the curtains were open, lighting up enough of the room so that the couple could barely make out the other's face. It was 4:27 in the morning.

Dick gave a faint moan in Wally's mouth, one of the speedster's hands hot on the side of Dick's neck while the other found its way under the acrobat's shirt. Dick was topless now, and he nearly shuddered when the red head's fingers dipped into the waist band of his boxers, only to slide out and have his hand rub up to Dick's chest. Oh god, Dick felt so sweet and _good _with Wally's upper half barely lifted off of him, the acrobat still feeling that comfortable heat radiating from his boyfriend. And when Wally nibbled on Dick's lower lip, _oh fuck… _

The speedster gave a few last fleeting kisses to Dick's swollen lips before traveling his way over the acrobat's cheeks and jaw bone, leaving small wet marks on otherwise flawless skin. Dick closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow as the older teen reached his chest, a moan making its way past his lips as he thread his fingers through the ginger's hair. Wally was good at kissing, _extremely _good at kissing if Dick had anything to say about it. And fuck, the speedster touched him in all the right places. _All the right places…_

Sure, Dick had made out with a girl or two but they had _nothing _on Wally. And Dick loved how…_raw _Wally felt against him. No curves and daintiness but muscles and pure skin. No long, perfectly untangled hair and cherry lip gloss but short, always wind-blown red hair and clean, slightly chapped lips_._ It was almost thrilling.

Dick bucked his hips up into Wally's when the red head suckled on a spot behind Dick's ear that he never missed. Weak point, sweet spot, whatever you wanted to call it, it felt _good. _

Dick was a thrill addict, an adrenaline junkie, a risk taker; these slow and sensual make out sessions were turning him into a softie, he just knew it. And he sometimes couldn't understand the hold Wally had on him that made Dick fall right into the speedster's hands. If Wally wanted it slow, Dick would be patient; if Wally wanted it fast, Dick wouldn't hesitate; if Wally wanted it sweet, Dick would giggle and laugh till he lost his voice.

It amazed Dick how slow and steady his boyfriend could be when he was the fastest teen on the planet. Sure, every one needed to slow down once in a while, but- _oh sweet baby Jesus, _Wally was dragging his lips slowly, _torturously _down Dick's stomach, his tongue coming out to graze the skin in between each slight purse of his lips. A moan erupted in the back of Dick's throat as he arched his upper half off the bed and into Wally, craving that skin-on-skin contact he loved so much. 

"_Wally," _he murmured, and probably would have been embarrassed about it if he wasn't almost paralyzed with sensation at this point. Wally didn't seem to mind, especially when Dick's hands glided over his back soothingly, _lovingly. _The speedster went lower until he reached the skin being exposed just before the teen's boxers.

A moment of excited panic flooded over Dick, but it switched into perfect bliss when Wally simply kissed the skin before working his way back up, hands sliding over the acrobat's toned stomach. Dick had a _strong _feeling he was going to end up losing his virginity to Wally, and it would be totally asterous, but he also knew that Wally wasn't going to take his v-card when Dick was only fifteen. Sixteen was what Dick presumed would be the magic number for him, and he could wait another year if sex was supposed to be more amazing than just their heavy making out. And fuck, did _that_ feel good_… _

Wally reached his boyfriend's face again and he gave a faint smile at the sight. Dick's eyes were half-lidded, blue shining right into Wally and nearly making his heart stop. The acrobat's plump lips were parted ever-so slightly, his breath coming out ragged and hot on Wally's skin as he laced his fingers through the speedster's hair. The ginger had on an adoring expression as he brushed Dick's bangs to the side of his forehead, fingers lingering on the boy wonder's temple.

And the kiss he delivered was full of passion; slow and steady, true, but pure _passion _flooding both of them. It was the kind of kiss that made Dick's toes curl, made Wally press every inch of his body against Dick, made both of them hold each other like a life line.

Oh, Dick was in love.

xXx

To say that Barry was surprised to find his nephew and his boyfriend asleep on that part of the stairs that was flat before continuing up the wall when he first walked in the door would be… pretty accurate. But to say that Barry didn't find the couple _adorable _on the stairs would be _dead _wrong. It was 10:58 in the morning.

Barry almost cooed at the sight, setting his keys on the table before toeing off his shoes. His speedster was laying on his back on an over sized pillow, his top half on the stairs with his legs out in front of him, and one arm was cradling Dick to him, the acrobat with his head resting on Wally's shoulder and one leg thrown over one of the speedster's. Dick had one arm resting over the red head's chest and Wally's head was tilted down so that his lips hid inside of Dick's hair, both breathing evenly and deeply as they slept.

It was a pleasant surprise, Barry decided as he looked at the two fondly, half smile on his lips and arms folded in front of him. His nephew had been through enough in his life, and so had Dick; they deserved to sleep in every once in awhile. And even though they weren't smiling or anything, Barry could tell they were happy sleeping on the uncomfortable carpeted stairs with each other. He could look over the fact that his nephew was shirtless and Dick was only in his boxers and one of Wally's over sized shirts; they were cute.

A mischievous smile now on his lips, Barry pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the sleeping couple and sent it to Bruce.

_We're gonna b IN-LAWS! :D _

Oh yes, pleasant surprise indeed…


End file.
